A Love Story of Epic Proportions
by RememberingSundayx3
Summary: Percabeth songfic, because I felt I needed to make one. :D R&R, please. One-shot, Major OOC.


**Rules: **  
**1.** Pick a pairing you like - AnnabethxPercy  
**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3. **Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it ends.  
**4.** No lingering afterwards.  
**5.** Do ten of these and post them.

**1. Don't Stop Believing – Glee Cast**

I hopped on the midnight train, not caring where I was going. I saw him, hoodie up, staring at me with those dark eyes of his. I had never seen him before, but at that moment, I felt like I had known him forever.

The train smelled of old wine and cheap perfume, mostly because of the overdone lady in front of me. He picked up his backpack and sat next to me.

"What are you running from?" He asked. I shrugged. Monsters, gods, demons. The typical demigod stuff everyone has to deal with.

"Oh, just, you know, life." He nodded. My tongue went dry. What is with me. I am Annabeth Chase. I do not get tongue tied.

"Same here." He held out his hand. "I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." OH MY GOSH. I'm sitting next to the Percy Jackson on an old train.

"Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." He snorted. Who knew where this would lead, I sure didn't.

**2. Set Fire to the Third Bar – Snow Patrol ft. Martha Wainwright**

I stared at the drink in my hand. I wished she had come. I had searched everywhere for her. Over state lines, I walked through strange places to get to her. I am uneasy. The drunks next to me laughed, but it felt like the nymphs whispering to me through the water.

I was that far gone. I was getting cold. I left my coat in the first bar. I don't know why, but I felt I needed to leave it. I'm so exhausted from trying to find her.

When I sleep, I dream about her. Bad dreams. She's with someone else.

I'm miles from her, I know, but I hope that I can see her again, just once.

**3. Keeps Getting Better – Christina Aguilera**

I pulled my hair back and tried not to touch the bodies that I was pushing through. I am Annabeth Chase, total badass, but no one knows me here. It's just some dark club I was dragged to by my roommate.

Someone handed me a drink, but accepting it would mean having to chat him up for an hour, and that was nothing I wanted to do. But, whatever. I took a sip, and I discovered it was only Coke.

I smiled at him. He really was nice. I could always be his super girl, even though he looked like he didn't need it. I sure hope he's not some creeper who only wants to take advantage of me. That would stink, but at least if he was I could kick his ass.

"Hey, I'm Percy," he said. I smiled.

**4. Safety Dance**

It was the Camp Half Blood first annual dance. I cannot believe Percy dragged me to this. I mean, I'm all for the usual CHB activities, but a dance? Stupid Aphrodite girls.

"Annabeth, you must dance." He said, pulling me to him as I rolled my eyes. Everyone was dancing, so I guess I should. I swayed from side to side, trying to look like I didn't care. He rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, Annabeth, you're not that cool."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. What a nice thing to tell your girlfriend."

"No problem. And it is true. Come on, even Grover's dancing." I looked over, and it was not a pretty sight. "Come on." I sighed and finally started dancing. I said I didn't like dancing, but I lied.

**5. Endless Love – Glee**

Karaoke night, and I was forced to be singing Endless Love with Annabeth. I had seen the movie, and I did not want to sing this song, because it was stupid and cheesy. But Clarisse had forced us to, because she wanted to see us all embarrass ourselves.

I started singing, and she joined with me, using this stupid falsetto. I started laughing at her, and kept going. I could not stop laughing at her falsetto. She slapped me, and I kept singing. Once the song was over, we jumped off the stage and she hugged me.

"The song may be a cheese-fest, but it's true." And then she kissed me on the cheek. I felt like I was on cloud nine, and I knew I was totally in love with her.

"I love you." I blurted out, before I could stop myself.

"I love you, too." I sighed.

"Good. I thought you were going to say that I was a horrible person and you were going to break up with me." She laughed.

"That was a stupid assumption."

**6. If I Can't Have You – Kelly Clarkson**

He walked away, just like that. He didn't even cry. Maybe I was too sentimental, but I was totally unaware he would break up with me. I thought he loved me.

I was wrong, obviously. Percy said he was into me, and that he would love me, but he just walked away. He told me I would always hold a place in his heart, but I would never be anything more than a friend to him. I was sobbing uncontrollably, but he didn't care. He didn't even cry.

If I can't have him, I don't know how I'll go on. It'll be like going through life without a heart, or a brain, or your hands.

Or maybe I'll find someone better than him who will always love me, no matter what. That's highly unlikely, because I thought we were perfect for each other. I have never been wrong before. What is wrong with me?

**7. I Want You – Kelly Clarkson**

I love his attitude. I love his temper, and I love how he walked thousands of miles to save me when I was stuck holding the world on my shoulders—literally.

I cannot be without him. Percy, my Percy, is just what I always needed. No one else could ever do, because no one makes me smile like he does. No one gets me like he does.

He's such a mess, but I don't care. He's perfect to me. He's perfect for me.

**8. That's Not My Name – The Ting Tings**

Oh my gosh.

"Annabelle." He repeated. My stupid boyfriend, wasted, gets my name wrong. Stupid him, I was not staying with him anymore.

"God, Luke. Have a nice life." I walked out of the restaurant where the waitresses kept giving him free refills. On the street, I ran straight into my best friend, Percy.

"Annabeth? What just happened?" I wiped the tears from my face.

"I just broke up with Luke. He got my name wrong. He was drunk, but that's no excuse." Percy was completely straight faced.

"Luke," he deadpanned, "is a total loser for getting your name wrong." I laughed and hugged him.

"Thanks, Percy. You just made me feel so much better. He called me Annabelle."

"You are not an Annabelle. But I guess it's better than Stacy, or something like that. He could have called you Jane."

**9. Jasey Rae – All Time Low**

I stared at her across the table. The rain pattered against the window, and I felt like I needed to speak up, or my conscience would kill me.

"Please mean it, Annabeth." She was dressed to kill.

"I do mean it." She smiled.

"Why are you wasting your time on me?"

"Because you're worth wasting my time on, Percy Jackson. And, as I just told you, I love you. The courteous thing to do would be to say 'I love you' back." Her smile faltered. "You do love me, don't you?"

"Yes. I love you, Annabeth, but I've done horrible things to you."

"That was the past, and technically you didn't do anything."

"Yes, but I could have stopped it." She shook her head.

"Percy, I can never leave you because of what you've done. It was good, Percy, what you did." I couldn't help but smile.

**10. Physical – Glee (featuring Olivia Newton-John)**

The lights were low, and she kept touching my arm and whispering to me. I had no idea why she was doing this, but then it hit me.

"Annabeth," I whispered, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She blushed.

"Um, no, I feel stupid, Clarisse dared me to, and now I feel like a doofus, please never mention it again." She buried her head in her hands.

"Annabeth, it's no big deal."

"Yes, it is, I sounded like a slut. And I acted like one." I laughed.

"No you didn't. And like you said, I will forget it ever happened."

"Thank you."


End file.
